What hurts the most
by Uzumaki-tsuki
Summary: un SasuHina algo triste. sasuke esta casado con hinata... y descubre muy tarde cuanto el la ama...


What Hurts The Most... SasuHina

_**Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿Cuanto daño le puedes causar a una persona…con tan solo irte de su vida? Muchas veces pensamos que ya no los amas y que todo tu cariño se ha drenado de ella. Pero al verlos perdido te das cuenta que realmente lo único que necesitabas era un pequeño cambio con esa persona, volverla a enamorar… ¿saben que es lo mas triste de todo? ¡Que Te Das Cuenta Muy Tarde De Lo Que Haz Perdido Por Una Estupidez!**_

_POV Sasuke_

Cuando llegue a casa esa noche mientras mi esposa servía la cena, me acerque a ella y la tomé de la mano mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa de madrera de fino pino del pequeño comedor.

-Tengo algo que importante que decirte…-le dije de manera tranquila y serena.

Hinata solo se sentó a comer en silencio; ella era delgada, y su pelo era de un negro azulado que le llegaba casi a la cadera. Yo podía observar el dolor en sus ojos perlas. De pronto ya no sabía como abrir mi boca, pero tenía que decirle lo que pensaba.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house__  
__That don't bother me._

-Quiero el divorcio…-le dije lo más suave que pude y sin rodeos… aquello era muy difícil.

Mis palabras parecieron no molestarle.

-¿Por qué, Sasuke?—Pregunto muy tranquilamente.

Evite su pregunta con mi silencio, esto la hizo enojar. Nunca había visto a Hinata enojada y menos de esa manera. Tiró los utensilios y los platos, quebrándose al contacto con el piso y haciéndose pedacitos esparciéndose en el suelo.

-¡NO PARECES HOMBRE!—me grito. Se levanto de la mesa y se fue, yo todavía estaba sentado en la mesa con la mirada fija en la nada. Cuando me levante, escuche a Hinata gritándome "¡Note quiero ver! Vete al sillón" y azotó la puerta de nuestra recamara.

Esa noche, ya no hablamos más. Y esa misma noche tenía que dormir muy incomodo en el sofá.

Me pase por nuestra habitación, más no entre. Ella lloraba en silencio. Decidí dejarla sola con su dolor, era lo mejor. Yo sabía que quería saber que le había pasado a nuestro matrimonio. Pero yo no hubiera podido darle una respuesta satisfactoria y las respuestas que tenía solo la lastimarían más de lo que mi noticia lo estaba haciendo.

Mi corazón ahora le pertenecía a Sakura, una joven de pelo rosado y de buen ver, ojos jade y muy apasionada. Yo ya no amaba a Hinata, solo me daba lástima.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out__  
__I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

En la mañana y con un gran sentido de culpa, redacte un acuerdo de divorcio en el que le daba nuestra casa, nuestro auto y un 35% de las acciones de la empresa Uchiha. En realidad, no sabía que más hacer… no sabía que hacer para que esto fuese más fácil para ambos.

Después de leerlo ella lo rompió en miles de pedacitos y me lo lanzo. La mujer con la que había estado casado por 10 años ahora era una completa extraña para mí. Me sentí mal por todo ese tiempo y energía que Hinata desperdicio conmigo todo este tiempo. Todo eso… a lo que yo nunca le podré responder. Pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás, yo estoy enamorado de Sakura.

Por fin, Hinata, mi esposa, le mire el rostro, sus ojos se cristalizaban… en poco tiempo soltó el llanto frente a mí, eso era todo lo que esperaba desde el principio. Verla llorar me tranquilizaba de cierto modo un poco, ya que la idea del divorcio que me preocupaba tanto, ahora era más clara que nunca.

Al siguiente día… Llegue a casa muy tarde y Hinata estaba en la mesa del comedor escribiendo algo. Aún no había cenado, pues había pasado un día muy intenso con Sakura y tenía más sueño que hambre, así que me fui a dormir sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que mi esposa hacía.

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me__  
__There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok__  
__But that's not what gets me_

Era de madrugada cuando desperté, me extraño el no verla, baje al comedor. Ella todavía estaba escribiendo en el mismo lugar que en la noche, en aquella mesa de fino pino en donde todo había comenzado. La verdad no me importo, subí de nuevo a la habitación y solo me acomode de nueva cuenta en la cama y seguí durmiendo hasta que ya no puede más.

En la mañana me presento sus condiciones para aceptar divorciarse: Hinata no quería nada de mí, pero necesitaba un mes antes de firmar el divorcio; me pidió que en ese mes tratáramos de vivir una vida lo más normal posible.

Sus razones eran muy simples: Nuestro hijo Hitachi, tenía unos exámenes muy importantes en ese mes y no quería mortificarlo con la noticia del matrimonio frustrado de sus padres.

Nuestro hijo Hitachi es muy parecido a mi cuando era pequeño, sus ojos eran más claros que los míos de un color pardo, su cabello era parecido al de Hinata, él tan solo tenía 8 años. El acuerdo que mi esposa me daba era algo en lo que yo también estaba de acuerdo, quería mucho a mi hijo. Pero había más… Hinata me pidió que me acordara de cómo la cargue en el día de nuestra boda. Ella quería que cada día de este mes, la cargara desde nuestro cuarto hasta la puerta de la casa… en ese momento pensé que se había vuelto loca. Pero sin más decidí aceptar ese raro requisito con tal de que todo pasara sin más complicaciones, más peleas… y malos momentos…

_What hurts the most__  
__Was being so close__  
__And having so much to say__  
__And watching you walk away_

Le platique de las condiciones de mi esposa Hinata a Sakura.

-¡Eso Es Muy Absurdo!—Dijo en tono burlón para después reír bastante -No importa los trucos que se invente, tiene que aceptar la realidad ¡Ustedes se van a divorciar!-

Desde que le exprese las intenciones de divorcio a Hinata, ella y yo desde entonces no habíamos tenido ningún contacto íntimo.

El primer día que la cague se me hizo un poco difícil. Hitachi nos vio y aplaudió de felicidad al vernos.

-¡Papá me da gusto que quieras mucho a mi mamita!—Se oía tan contento, que sus palabras me causaron un poco de dolor y sentí una pequeña pulsación en mi corazón.

Desde nuestra habitación hasta la puerta de enfrente camine como diez metros con ella en mis brazos. Ella solo cerró sus ojos y me dijo al oído de manera suave –No le digas nada del divorcio a Hita-Chan, por favor-. Me sentí muy incomodo, la baje y ella camino para tomar el autobús para ir a trabajar. Yo maneje solo a mi trabajo.

Constantemente escuchaba a mi molesto amigo Naruto que estaba haciendo una estupidez, que dejaba ir a una excelente mujer solo por estar supuestamente "enamorado" de Sakura. Él no era el único, muchos de mis amigos me decían lo mismo. Pero respetaban mi decisión, pues yo sabía lo que hacía. En los últimos días comenzaba a dudar de mi propia decisión

_And never knowing__  
__What could have been__  
__And not seeing that loving you__  
__Is what I was tryin' to do_

El segundo día fue un poco más fácil. Ella recargo su cabeza ligeramente en mi pecho. Podía oler la fragancia de lavanda en su blusa celeste. En ese momento me di cuenta que ya no era tan joven que cuando la había conocido, había un poco de arrugas en su fino rostro de porcelana, su pelo negro azulado mostraba pequeñas canas…

¿Ese era el precio de nuestro matrimonio?... Por un minuto me pregunte si yo era el responsable de eso.

El cuarto día cuando la cargue, sentí que regresaba un poco de esa intimidad que habíamos perdido. Cada vez que miraba a Hinata me percataba más de esos detalles que había dejado pasar por andar ocupado; su cuerpo juvenil aún no había desaparecido; Su cabello había crecido un poco más allá de la cintura y al final de esté lo había atado con un listón blanco, se veía como una mujer madura. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco más de lo que recordaba. Y su mirada… bueno sus ojos seguían igual de hermosos. En general, seguía igual de bella y hermosa como cuando la conocí en la preparatoria de Konoha.

¿Esa era la mujer que me había dado diez años de su vida?

En ocasiones llegábamos a rozarnos y a mirarnos de tal manera que sentía la necesidad de ir tras ella y estrecharla en mis brazos.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go__  
__But I'm doin' It_

En el quinto día, algo que yo creía muerto volvió a brotar de mí corazón, en pequeños instantes empecé a darme cuenta que el sentimiento volvía a crecer otra vez. Claro, no le platique de nada de esto a Sakura. Conforme los días, se me hacía más fácil cargar a Hinata. Quizá el constante ejercicio de cargarla me había hecho más fuerte.

Una mañana la vi en nuestra habitación que estaba buscando un vestido para ponerse, pero no encontraba nada que le quedara.

-Sasuke, todos mis vestidos me quedan grandes—Dijo en un suspiro. En ese momento me di cuenta que por eso se me hacia mas fácil el cargarla. En los últimos días ella estaba perdiendo mucho peso, esta muy, muy delgada, más de lo que algún día ella logro estarlo.

De repente entendí la razón… Hinata estaba sumergida en tanto dolor y la amargura inundaba su puro corazón. Inconscientemente camine hacía ella, y le toque la frente. La mire con gran dolor en la mirada pero más que nada… lo que más quería expresar era una disculpa.

Hitachi entro en ese momento a la habitación.

-Papá, ya es tiempo de que cargues a mamá—

Al parecer a Hitachi se le había hecho costumbre el verme cargar a Hinata todos los días. Ella se acerco a nuestro hijo y le estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos. Yo mejor mire hacía otro lado, temiendo a que esa conmovedora imagen me hiciera cambiar de planes.

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone__  
__Still Harder_

Fue entonces cuando la cargue y empecé a caminar hacía la puerta. Su dulce y suave mano acaricio mi cuello, y yo la apreté fuerte con mis brazos en mi pecho. Justo Como El Día En Que Nos Casamos. Más, su estado físico me causo un gran dolor y tristeza.

Llegue a casa después de trabajar, como lo hacía ya continuamente sin ir a ver a Sakura. Me extraño no encontrar a nadie en la sala ni en la cocina, así que fui directo a la habitación.

Entré a la habitación sin hacer ruido, pensando que ella estaría dormida. Cuando entré mi corazón dio un vuelco al verla.

Se que como mi esposa, la había visto desnuda innumerable de veces, pero está vez sentí que había sido la primera vez.

Hinata se hallaba recargada en el ventanal de la entrada al balcón, su cabello se hallaba completamente suelto y parte de el cubría parcialmente sus pechos mientras que en sus manos llevaba una toalla que cubría la parte de sus caderas, vientre y piernas.

La luz de la luna llena entraba por el ventanal y la iluminaba de manera sutil y encantadora.

-Hinata…-apenas me percate de que había dicho su nombre. Ella volteo a verme de manera lenta. Estaba llorando y su semblante era triste.

Me acerque a ella apenas consiente de lo que hacía. Estaba cautivado por su belleza extraña que me había vuelto a atrapar en sus brazos, después de tantos años… volvía a caer encantado.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca la rodee con mis brazos atrapándola en un abrazo protector… Hinata de igual manera me abrazo con más fuerza, soltando la toalla y quedando desnuda por completo.

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret__  
__But I know if I could do it over_

La cargue y la recosté en la cama de manera suave. Recorrí con mis manos sus torneadas curvas. Empezando de sus piernas hasta su rostro. Con mis manos cogí su rostro para darle un beso apasionado que duro mucho y que la hizo ahogar un gemido, quería devorarla con aquel contacto que mordí su labio inferior de manera un poco brusca, Hinata soltó un leve quejido pero siguió besándome.

Cuando nos separamos para recuperar aire, baje por su quijada hasta su cuello y lo bese dejando mi marca, mis labios viajaron hasta el otro lado de su cuello y lo mordí, mi esposa reprimió un quejido. Sentí como Hinata me despojaba de mi camisa blanca sus manos temblaban un poco ansiosas. ¿Cuántas noches había esperado esto?

Comencé a masajear su cálida entrada haciéndola soltar varios gemidos. Mientras más la escuchaba gemir, mis movimientos se hacían más rápidos y la excitación aumentaba. La voz de Hinata era como una armoniosa melodía para mí…

-¡Ahh!… ¡Ahhh!… Sa…Sasu… ¡Sasuke!—Hinata grito mi nombre con voz armoniosa al llegar al clímax. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Pronto mi pecho quedo desnudo, empecé a acariciar su cabello largo. Ella me miro con esos ojos perla apasionados que comenzaron a quemarme. Comenzó a quitarme el pantalón y junto con ellos mis boxer, liberando mi miembro excitado, mientras yo acariciaba uno de sus pechos y comenzaba a acomodarme a ella…

Rodamos un poco en la cama y la posicione arriba de mí. Ella fue guiando mi miembro hasta su entrada y haciendo un poco de presión con sus caderas entre por completo. Hinata se acerco a mi cuello y comenzó a morderlo. Yo comencé a moverme debajo de ella, haciéndola gemir. Acerco su boca a mi oído y beso mi lóbulo para después morderlo.

-¡Ah!—gimió cerca de mi oído al envestirla con fuerza. El oírla me supo a gloria y más cuando entre jadeos entrecortados pronunciaba mi nombre. — ¡Ah!… ¡Ahh!… Sa…su…ke… ¡AH!

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart__  
__That I left unspoken_

Con el último gemido, Hinata amarro fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Podía respirar su dulce olor proveniente de su piel. Mis labios bajaron hasta sus senos, degustándolos, mordiéndolos y masajeándolos, arrancando de su boca miles de suspiros. Podía sentir como el corazón de Hinata palpitaba fuertemente, por un momento pensé que se saldría su corazón.

Ella se acomodo mejor a mí y comenzó a moverse en un vaivén despacio. Llenándose de mí… sintiéndome. Con mis manos en su cadera comencé a guiarla y aumente la velocidad.

-¡Si!… ¡Si!—empezó a gritar Hinata con una dulce voz excitada, mientras agarraba su pelo.

Empecé a moverme más despacio, ella se movía haciendo pequeños círculos dejando que mi miembro masajeara su entrada. Hinata soltó un fuerte gemido al venirse.

-¡Ah! ¡Hinata!—gemí, al sentir sus paredes contraerse y presionar mi miembro, me vine dentro de ella, sin poder evitarlo. Le mire a los ojos perlas, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver como esos ojos me suplicaban por más.

_What hurts the most__  
__Is being so close__  
__And having so much to say__  
__And watching you walk away_

Salí de ella y me senté en la cama, con la respiración un poco cortada; inmediatamente su mano de satín comenzó a masajear lentamente mi miembro. No pude evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa.

Acaricie su cabello y la atraje a mí para besar su frente. Ella me beso en los labios de modo posesivo haciéndome caer de espaldas en la cama. Hinata lentamente abandono mi boca, pasando por mi cuello, mis pectorales y mi abdomen. Cerré mis ojos excitado y agarre su pelo indicándole que no parara. Gemí sonoramente al sentir la lengua de Hinata en mi miembro. Ella, lo adentro en su boca y con su mano comenzó a lamerlo y después a succionarlo. Comencé a guiarla… cada vez más profundo… más placentero…

-Hina… ta… ¡Ah!—la hice parar, antes de corredme. Quería disfrutar el momento con mi esposa. Le acerque el rostro al mío para poder besarla, mientras lentamente, muevo mi mano de su seno a su entrada introduciendo dos de mis dedos.

Con una mano en su cadera y la otra aún en su entrada la hice quedar bajo de mí. Sonreí satisfecho al ver su rostro tan lleno de placer.

-¡Ah!—gimió un poco sorprendida. —Sasu…ke… yo…-musitó nerviosa. Así era mi Hinata.

-Calla—conteste comenzando a bajar mi rostro hasta su entrada, mientras cubría de besos mi trayecto. Saqué mis dedos y me los lleve a la boca, Hinata me miro un poco avergonzada al ver como los lamia—Sabes muy bien— Lleve mi boca a su entrada y comencé a degustarla. La espalda de Hinata se arqueo de placer el oírla gemir y decir mi nombre me incitaba a seguir con mi faena. Ella acaricio mi cabello, pidiéndome más. Alcé un poco la mirada, viendo como Hinata se retorcía en placer y mantenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados, disfrutando. Cuando me detuve, ella abrió los ojos y soltó un débil quejido.

La tome por su cadera y la volteé pegando su espalda contra mi pecho. Mis labios rozaron su oído y con un tono sensual susurre su nombre. Hinata se estremeció.

_And never knowing__  
__What could have been__  
__And not seeing that loving you__  
__Is what I was trying to do_

Entre lentamente por su coño, disfrutando de lo delicioso de su cuerpo. Quería amarla, durante todas las noches… durante toda mi vida. Comencé a moverme y ella trató de acoplarse a mí. Con cada envestida aumentaba mi velocidad, ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, yo disfrutaba de sus gemidos. Hinata giro su cabeza hacía mí encontrándose con mis ojos azabache, profundos y deseosos. Aumente la velocidad disfrutando de cada centímetro de ella y de su rostro contrayéndose por el placer, ambos soltamos un fuerte grito al llegar al mismo tiempo.

Salí de ella para acercarme a su rostro y besar sus labios que se habían vuelto ya una adicción. Un beso que nos robo el aliento a ambos, en ese momento, cuando ella y yo somos uno, todo lo demás dejo de importar.

Ella se acostó en la cama y yo sobre de ella, dejando mi cabeza acurrucada en su pecho, ella llenaba de caricias mi cabello negro.

-Te amo, Sasuke-Kun—oí que había dicho Hinata.

"Yo también te amo, Hinata." Dije para mis adentros. Me sentía tan cansado que no pude contestarle como yo quería… y caí dormido…

A la mañana, cuando la cargue sentí que no me podía mover. Hitachi ya se había ido a la escuela. La abrasé fuerte contra mí.

_What hurts the most__  
__Is being so close__  
__And having so much to say__  
__And watching you walk away_

-No imagine… que a nuestra vida le hiciera falta algo así…-Le dije en un susurro al oído. Hinata murmuro algo… no escuche bien lo que dijo, pero hizo que mi corazón latiera de manera acelerada.

Me fui a trabajar… en el transcurso pace por el departamento de Sakura… salte fuera del auto sin ponerle seguro a este. Temía que en cualquier momento podría cambiar de opinión. Subí las escaleras del apartamento hasta llegar a donde Sakura, ella abrió la puerta. Y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada le dije:

-Lo siento mucho, pero ya no me voy a divorciar. —No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo; hasta Sakura toco mi frente y pregunto un poco incrédula si tenía fiebre. Quite de un manotazo su mano de mi frente y le dije de nuevo—Lo siento Sakura, ya no me voy a divorciar. Mi matrimonio era muy aburrido porque ni Hinata y ni yo supimos apreciar los pequeños detalles de nuestras vidas. No Porque Ya No Nos Amaramos. Ahora me doy cuenta que cuando nos casamos y la cargue por vez primera, esa responsabilidad es Mía 'Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Separe'—

Sakura en ese momento salió del SHOCK y me dio una fuerte bofetada, y llorando, con dolor reflejado en sus ojos jade, me cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Corriendo baje las escaleras y me fui de ahí. Pare en la florería Yamanaka, y ordene un bonito ramo para mi esposa, la señorita me dio un ramo de lirios blancos junto con unas rosas rojas, resaltando la belleza de cada flor. La chica que me atendió era rubia y de pelo largo amarrado en una coleta alta y ojos celestes, ella me pregunto que le ponía a la tarjeta.

Sonreí y escribí:

"Siempre Te Llevare En Mis Brazos Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Separe. Te amo Hinata"

Esa noche cuando llegue a casa, con las flores en mano y una sonrisa en mi cara, subí a nuestro cuarto, abrí la puerta… solo para encontrar a mi Hinata recostada en la cama, con un vestido blanco ligero de tirantes que hacía que su piel se perdiese un poco entre la tela.

_And never knowing__  
__What could have been__  
__And not seeing that loving you__  
__Is what I was trying to do_

Me acerque a ella lentamente, y comencé a llamarle de manera suave. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca me percate que no respiraba, y que estaba más pálida de lo normal.

Ella se encontraba… ya sin vida…

Deje caer el ramo en el suelo y abrace a Hinata deseando que todo fuera mentira. La abrase como nunca en mi vida.

… mi corazón me dolía, y mis ojos no dejaban de llorarla y mi boca no paraba de pronunciar su nombre entre fuertes sollozos…

-¡HINATA…!-

La había perdido para siempre… y muy tarde me di cuenta que yo en realidad la amaba… me lamente, por no decirle en su momento lo mucho que la deseaba a mi lado, en mi vida… muy tarde entendí lo que ella significaba para mí… siempre, muy tarde…

_Not seeing that loving you__  
__That's what I was trying to do..._

_Fin POV Sasuke_

En la mano izquierda de Hinata se hallaba una pequeña nota escrita por ella, Sasuke se percato de esto y la tomo entre sus manos. Y esto decía:

_**"Sasuke-Kun, se que después de aquella noche tú nunca volverás a mí. Lo siento, pero yo no soportaría una vida sin ti. Cuida bien de Hitachi y dile que lo amo… y ambos perdónenme por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir adelante. **_

_**Te amo Sasuke. **_

_**Pero, Si tú no estas aquí. La soledad se hace más aterradora que la oscuridad."**_


End file.
